United Nations
The United Nations was an intergovernmental organization formed in 215 BCE to promote international cooperation and maintain peace in New Iotania. It had 10 member states, of which 8 were founding members, accounting for over 90% of the population in the New Iotanian region. The organization was headquartered in Eastonia at the UN Building in downtown Eastonia City. The UN Building hosted the General Assembly hall, offices for UN officials such as the Secretary-General, and the United Nations Cultural Heritage Exhibit to which member states donated items of cultural importance to showcase the diversity of New Iotanian culture. The collection's most valuable relic was a dragon egg donated by Zirrania, a non-member, in 111 BCE. The principal organ of the United Nations was the General Assembly, where Ambassadors from each of the member states met to discuss issues and vote on resolutions. All work within the United Nations had to follow the guidelines set out in the UN Charter. In 21 BCE, the United Nations Mission to Cibania was formed to explore the continent of Cibania and administer the Birch Coast territory. Member states Members as of 2 BCE * Catvia* * Eastonia* * Gryphonia * Imperia* * Jamestown* * Panzeria* * Reuselerria* * Seri Confederation* * Shonte Bay * White City* * Founding member. Former members * Ogania Ogania was a founding member of the United Nations but their membership was suspended in 190 BCE by the General Assembly due to long-term inactivity, with a provision for re-admission if requested by the Oganian government. Observers * Ruby Coast * Wulfhavn Both observer states were associated states of a larger power, Jamestown in the case of the Ruby Coast and Panzeria in the case of Wulfhavn. United Nations Charter # The United Nations is an international forum for member states to discuss and settle issues and conflicts. # The mission of the United Nations is to foster peace and cooperation amongst all nations, members or not. # The United Nations is composed of two permanent institutions and a number if discretional ones. ## The General Assembly is the legislative body where member states regulate international norms and UN rules. ## The Office of the Secretary-General is the executive office that runs the day to day functioning of the UN in between General Assembly plenary meetings. # The United Nations is headed by two permanent officials and any number of discretional officials. ## The President of the Assembly is chosen by the Assembly at the beginning of each plenary meeting, conducting ordinary proceedings of the plenary and preparing the next one. ## The Secretary-General of the United Nations is elected by the General Assembly for an undefined term lasting until resignation, dismissal by the Assembly, or the election of a new Secretary-General. # The President of the Assembly sets the agenda for the next General Assembly meeting. ## The Secretary-General can set issues that must be included in the agenda. The inclusion of issues suggested by third parties is at the discretion of the President of the General Assembly. # The General Assembly and the Secretary-General have the discretional power to appoint or create any number of offices and officials. ## All offices and officials appointed or created by the General Assembly can only be disestablished by the General Assembly. ## All offices and officials appointed or created by the Secretary-General are subject to the approval of the General Assembly. # The General Assembly has the exclusive power to establish United Nations Agencies, each headed by a Secretary appointed by the General Assembly. ## UN Agencies work alongside and under the authority of the Secretary-General, and are accountable to him when the General Assembly is not in session. ## Secretaries may be dismissed and appointed by the Secretary-General at his discretion, pending review by the General Assembly. ## Secretaries dismissed by the Secretary-General can be reinstated by the General Assembly. They cannot be dismissed again. # The Secretary-General and the General Assembly have power to create United Nations Missions, be it diplomatic, military, or commercial. ## These missions will be conducted only with the resources ceded for it at the member states' discretion. # All United Nations operations have to be funded by the discretional contributions of each member state. Category:New Iotania